End of Chaos
by MJ4
Summary: TF:Movie. Unicorn POV


DISCLAIMER: Transformers and all other registered trademarks are the property of Hasbro, Takara et al. All characters and events within the story are based around the events portrayed within Transformers: The Movie. All sections within "italics" are direct quotes. 

I hope you enjoy!

"You underestimate me Galvatron" 

He is nothing compared to me, compared to us. We who form the very fabric of existence, who have fought since time immemorial, once again meet for the final battle. It is fitting that still I, we, are underestimated.

He can be forgiven his mistakes. He understands not his place in the great battle, in the very fabric of existence, but you, you have no such excuses. You should not have underestimated me.

You created these flawed, tiny beings to defeat me. You gave them sentience, life, and yet they shun you. They aren't even sure of your existence, and they knew nothing of me, until now.

How foolish of you. You created a means for them to defeat me, yet they have squandered it in fighting amongst themselves, rather than preparing for the true threat, me. It was for this reason that I considered sparing your existence, at least for a time. I had considered giving the husk of the world you created to my creations to do with as they would. Galvatron would not only herald my coming to those insignificant creatures you created to defend yourself, but also to the rest of the universe, and you would be able to do nothing but watch, helpless and powerless. But, I have to admit I underestimated him, or rather the part of him that was created by you.

The creature you named Megatron was betrayed by his own kind. I used his sense of betrayal and anger to create Galvatron, but something deep within him fought against me. I was forced to place a small cranial implant within him to maintain his obedience, but still, he plotted against me. His own greed made him do my bidding, and now that he has turned against me, he has sealed his own, and your, doom.

"For a time, I considered sparing your wretched little planet Cybertron, but now you shall witness—ITS DISMEMBERMENT"

"NOOOOO" 

Oh, how this brings me pleasure. To once again feel my hands rip through your 'flesh'.

I can see them, hear them, running to your aid as I tear you apart piece by piece. They know not what they are attempting to protect; yet they fly toward me. Like moths to a flame, they seal their, and your, fate.

I can feel him. Your influence effects my creation, yet he knows that not. Galvatron attempts to attack me with the power I gave him, acting on instinct which you gave him to defend his home, to defend you. It's pitiful really. I could crush him so easily, were it not for that thing around his neck. Its close proximity to me even now gives me cause for concern, though I know that Galvatron will never be able to use it.

I can feel him approach; your chosen one closes on me. I must act quickly. Galvatron is shocked, I could have destroyed him, but he knows not that you, even now, have protected him from me with part of your own life essence. I consume him, consume _you_; your chosen one will never reach it within the bowls of Unicron.

He approaches onboard the vessel of my followers. Again I should not have given lesser beings the task of destroying him, but I had other pressing matters to attend to. I used the anger and hatred the Quintessons felt toward the Transformers, and other beings, to exterminate those who escaped my wrath. It was they who allowed me find out about your influence on the creation of the Transformers, and thusly it was them who pointed me toward you. 

Because of you I have been forced to dwell within this body, outside of the astral plain of our creation. I have been forced to provide myself with sustenance ready for this final battle. It was only fitting that I should create this body to be powered from the ingestion, and thusly the destruction of, planets within the galaxy. When I am finished there will be nothing, but me.

They call me the Chaos Bringer, one of many names, but I bring not chaos. I bring order. When the Universe is I, and I am the Universe, what chaos will there be? I bring not chaos but order. But like you, the Universe does not see it. Like you, the Universe wants one thing, my destruction. So I will act now to stop the one thing that can stop me, your chosen one.

Watch your futures end.

Pain. How was it possible? The ship survived my assault, barely, and instead punctured this bodies right optic.

Pain. I have not felt this in eons, not since I released myself from that metallic rock you imprisoned me in and formed this body. Now I can feel them, feel him inside of me. My internal defence systems operating to destroy those that can destroy me. I must concentrate. Where is he? I can find the others, they are of no consequence, but where is he? You have hidden him from me, how? He is within me, I can feel him, yet cannot find him. Is this how you will defeat me? Plague me with your insects on the outside to take my mind off of your chosen one inside me? No matter. My creation holds your weapon. My creation holds your Matrix, and whilst he does, there is no concern.

"It will do you no good, Autobot. It cannot be opened"  
"Not by a Decepticon"  
"Like it or not, we are allies now, against a common foe"

NO! Again he DARES to plot against me? I would annihilate him were that Autobot not there…that Autobot is your chosen one! He cannot be allowed to gain the Matrix!

"Destroy him Galvatron, NOW, or you yourself shall be obliterated!"

"Of course, my master!"

Galvatron must defeat him. I have provided him with power enough to destroy whole armies single handed, he cannot fail against a single Autobot.

I can hear him now, feel his very thoughts. Galvatron knows his victory will come. I can feel him as thoughts of betrayal slip away, replaced instead with the hunger for the kill as I provide him with more power. I can afford not to deal with your other insects, not to deal with your body below me, that will come later. For now I must concentrate my effort on being sure that Galvatron terminates your chosen one.

"Come out, Autobot. We all must die sometime"

"Not today, Galvatron!"

"I will crush you with my bare hands. DIE, Autobot!"

Yes Galvatron. Destroy him now. Tear him apart.

"First Prime, then Ultra Magnus, and now you---. It's a pity you Autobots die so easily, or I might have a sense of satisfaction now…"

Yes, destroy him. Destroy the chosen one. Destroy…NO! Don't let the light touch him!

"Arise Rodimus Prime"

"Optimus---"

"NO!"

NO! It cannot happen. It cannot happen like this! Not now!

"This is the end of the road, Galvatron!"

Galvatron punctures my side. It can't happen. I must find him. I must destroy him! He must not open the Matrix!

"Now, light our darkest hour!"

Pain! More pain then I have ever felt before. Even if I must destroy this body, I will destroy him, I will destroy your chosen one!

Pain! I must remove the Matrix from within me now!

I can feel it, feel you inside me, tearing me apart piece by piece from the inside. Never have I felt like this. I can feel him; feel you, moving throughout this body. 

NO! He is headed toward the data core I require to operate this body. Without it I cannot control this bodies functions.

I feel it shatter within the cranial structure of this body. I am now trapped within this head. No longer do I have control of this body, but still I can feel its pain.

I watch as he shatters my left optic. The Matrix is no longer within me, you are no longer within me, but the damage has been done.

I would not have thought it possible, but on the very brink of victory you have defeated me. You have changed the destiny of everything, for now…but while you exist, while Primus exists, there will always be…Unicron.

"Destiny!…You cannot--destroy--my--DESS-TI-NEE--!"

------------------------------------------

A/N: WOW! Another short ficlet. Reading a lot of Fanfiction, I must admit I've never seen a Unicron fic based around his thoughts (doesn't mean they don't exist, I just haven't seen 'em) so I thought…oooo, something different.

I hope you enjoyed this, and please, leave a review!


End file.
